John Schneider
| image = John-schneider.jpg | imagesize = 250px | caption = John Schneider portrayed Bo Duke on The Dukes of Hazzard TV series | birthdate = April 8, 1960 | birthplace = Mount Kisco, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | birthname = John Richard Schneider III | othername = | homepage = }} John Richard Schneider III (born April 8, 1960) is an American actor and singer. He is best known for his portrayal of Bo Duke in the 1980s American television series The Dukes of Hazzard, and as Jonathan Kent on Smallville, a 2001 television adaptation of Superman. Alongside his acting career, Schneider performed as a country music singer in the 1980s, releasing nine studio albums and a greatest hits package, as well as eighteen singles. This total includes "I've Been Around Enough to Know", "Country Girls", "What's a Memory Like You (Doing in a Love Like This)" and "You're the Last Thing I Needed Tonight", all of which reached the top of the Billboard country singles charts. Early life Schneider was born in Mount Kisco, New York. His family included a younger brother, Robert. John's life as an entertainer began at the age of eight, when he put on magic shows for his peers and their families. This once got him into trouble, when he had himself chained up and tossed into a swimming pool with the intention of re-creating Harry Houdini's legendary escape act. John graduated from North Springs High School in Sandy Springs, Georgia. Acting career Schneider can be seen on several episodes of the FX Network show Nip/Tuck as "Ram Peters", the owner of a pornographic film company. Also, from February to March 2008, he performed as Billy Flynn in the Musical Chicago on Broadway. Schneider is also known to television audiences as Jonathan Kent, the adoptive father of Clark Kent on the hit show Smallville, starring in 100 episodes before his character was killed off. Schneider also directed episodes of Smallville, including S3E20 and Talisman, which received a respectable 8.8 rating out of 10 on TV.com. Some Smallville episodes contain references to Schneider's other work in The Dukes of Hazzard. Schneider has appeared in many films and TV series, including 5 guest spots on Hee Haw and the miniseries 10.5. He had a recurring role on Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman and guest-starred on such shows as Diagnosis: Murder, Touched by an Angel, JAG and Walker, Texas Ranger. He also appeared in the national tour of the Broadway musical The Civil War as a Confederate soldier. John's other stage-work includes Oklahoma!; he auditioned for, but did not get, the role of Erik in The Phantom of the Opera. Schneider has also been mentioned in other media such as the South Park episode "Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow", in which an episode of Terrance and Phillip was aired in place of the popular fictitious show The John Schneider Variety Hour, causing outrage. In 2007, he was among a series of celebrities involved in television ads for the Zaxby's restaurant chain. In 2008, Schneider portrayed a villain (a rarity for him) on the series CSI: Miami, in the episode "Tunnel Vision". In 2009, he made an appearance on the series CSI in an episode titled "Kill Me If You Can". He played the spouse of a murder victim; the murder was later confirmed as a suicide. On November 9, 2009, Schneider appeared briefly in an episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm. He played half of a couple whom Larry David meets, in the episode "Officer Krupke". Schneider appeared in the first season of The Secret Life of the American Teenager, in which his real-life son Chasen Schneider had a recurring role. During the summer of 2008 and early 2009, John portrayed "Marshall Bowman". He declined to continue through the second season, so in one episode, his character would die in a plane crash. As of November 6, 2009, Schneider is set to play the lead in the new Australian action film, The Ninja, also starring Roger Cross, John Wesley Shipp, Tania Zaetta, Jeremy Kewley and Rob Baard. On July 20, 2009, it was announced he would have a recurring role on 90210 as Liam's plastic surgeon stepfather. Schneider appeared on June 16, 2010, on the pilot of the TV Land sitcom Hot in Cleveland as Melanie's date, Hank. He will return for the season 10 premiere of Smallville, reprising his role as Jonathan Kent and may be in one other episode later in the season.Smallville: An Original Cast Member Returns, Eric Goldman, IGN, June 30, 2010 In 2010, Schneider appears as a corrupt music executive in Season 3 Episode 6 of the TV show Leverage. In 2010, he voices Preston Stormer in the HERO Factory TV series. In 2010, he appears in several episodes of Desperate Housewives as a retired military man and father of the love interest of a main character. In November 2010, he began to appear in a series of UK adverts for Little Chef, where he plays a centaur who refuses to buy into the great value of Little Chef breakfasts. In Spring 2011, he will star in the film Doonby, as a drifter who comes into a small town and makes it better. However, a menacing force stalks him. "It's It's a Wonderful Life without the wonderful part," Schneider explains. "'Reach down into the throat of It's a Wonderful Life, pull it inside out and make a movie out of it."Hold the saccharine: The Christians behind Doonby hope it will be a different kind of 'faith-based film', Rebecca Cusey, World Magazine Issue: Broken beyond repair? September 25, 2010 Music career During the 1980s, Schneider parlayed his success as Bo Duke with a string of country music hits. His biggest hits include: "It's Now or Never" (#4 country and #14 pop, 1981; a remake of the Elvis Presley hit); "I've Been Around Enough to Know" (#1 country, 1984); "Country Girls" (#1 country, 1985); "What's a Memory Like You (Doing in a Love Like This)" and "You're The Last Thing I Needed Tonight" (both #1 country, 1986); "At the Sound of the Tone" (#5 country, 1986); and "Love, You Ain't Seen the Last of Me" (#6 country) in 1987. Schneider has recorded 10 albums to date, including works on Scotti Brothers Records and MCA Nashville. His co-star (on The Dukes of Hazzard), Tom Wopat, also enjoyed success on the country music charts. Schneider and Wopat sang several duets on the TV series, sometimes with co-star Catherine Bach. In fact, in the season 7 DVD boxset, the trio performed a remake of the show's theme song "Good Ol' Boys" in a music video as a tribute to their friend Waylon Jennings. Personal life Schneider became a born-again Christian while living with Johnny and June Carter Cash for a short time and speaking with Johnny about Christianity.Taking the Lead - Today's Christian In 1982, he co-founded, with Marie Osmond, the Children's Miracle Network to help suffering children. In 1995, he founded FaithWorks Productions in order to produce family-oriented videos and recordings. Schneider has recently become involved in animal advocacy. He read from Karen Dawn's book [http://www.thankingthemonkey.com Thanking the Monkey: Rethinking The Way We Treat Animals] at its New York book launch. In a Washington Post Article he discussed the effects of the book and the people he met through the event on his life.Washington Post Article He was moved to record a personal video, which is available on YouTube and on the book's website, in which he talks of his shock upon learning about the way animals are treated by human society, and mentions the award winning documentary Earthlings, which is about the human dependence on animals for a variety of resources.Thanking the Monkey Book Reading Both of John's parents are from a German-American background.mickeynews.com, writing "James Denton ... applauded hosts of the organization's autism awareness public service announcements, including celebrity parents of children with autism, Ed Asner, Gary Cole, Joe Mantegna and John Schneider." John was married to former Miss America Tawny Elaine Godin from 1983 to 1986; they have no children. John married his second wife, Elly Castle, on July 11, 1993. They have three children: daughters Leah and Karis, and son Chasen, who has been diagnosed with Asperger syndrome.John Schneider promotes Asperger's Syndrome awareness at USA Today Schneider recently sold his "General Lee" (Dodge Charger on Barrett-Jackson car auction) to a Markwood car dealer and collector in Hardy County, West Virginia. On March 12, 2008, John was present in Moorefield, West Virginia to sign over the car and give autographs to fans. Schneider has recently written, produced, directed, and starred in his own film series, John Schneider's Collier & Co. – Hot Pursuit. Gallery John schneider.jpg John Schneider.jpg| John SchneiderBilly.jpg| John-Schneider-1.jpg| John Schneider 94.jpg| John a5.jpg| Schneider-now-or-never.jpg| Filmography Television Discography Albums Singles *A"It's Now or Never" also peaked at #5 on Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks. *BB-side to "Them Good Ol' Boys Are Bad." References External links * John Schneider's official website * John Schneider at the Internet Movie Database * Schneider at Wikipedia * John Schneider at TV.com * John Schneider at the Internet Broadway Database Category:Actors